Beyond the Great Frontier
by BELLE-BW03
Summary: Returning to the Battle Frontier? Caitlin never thought that Alder would come up with that idea, much less that her friends in the Elite Four of Unova would agree with it. It truly sounded wonderful, as nothing could go wrong if she returned to her home in Sinnoh with her friends… right? R&R Rated T (just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

_**Beyond the Great Frontier**_

A simple story of brave trainers who went beyond the great fears of the unknown

* * *

 _"Please my Lady, you don't have to do this… it was an accident."_

 _After shutting her suitcase, the young lady looked at her dear valet with concern in her eyes. She stared at the scars of the treatment he received last night at the hospital, each stitch on his forehead was a reminder of her mistake… a horrible and painful mistake._

 _"What did the doctor said?" asked the Lady looking at him._

 _"I already told you that it´s nothing, just a little scratch," the Valet gently moved the Lady and took the pink suitcase once again and started unpacking her clothes. "This is unnecessary, we all make mistakes and there is no point on traveling to Unova…"_

 _"No, it's not like that, I have to do it," at that moment, the Lady took her clothes and started packing for the third time in a row. "I don't want to cause more accidents, or act like some kind of lifeless doll. I don't want to be surrounded by people telling me what to do every single day. I just cant live like this anymore!"_

 _Shocked by her words, the valet looked at her while he stepped back. Was that the way she looked at him? An annoying servant of hers? Was he really one of those people that make her life miserable? Was he really hurting his dear, and secretly loved, Lady?_

 _"Wait, I wasn't talking about you! It's the woman who cuts my hair, the other one who pick my clothes, and my mother that is always screaming at me…" the Lady said as she realised her mistake, she took his hands with tears rolling down her face for hurting the only friend she had in the entire world. "Please, don't think that I see you like that!"_

 _The pink suitcase started to move slowly, her powers were striking again and he couldn't stop it. He looked at her eyes, she was crying and he knew that she wasn't happy with her lifestyle… he would do anything to stop her suffering… even if that meant letting her go. He bowed to her and said with heavy words:_

 _"If that is your decision, I respect it; and don't worry, I believe you… excuse me, my Lady…"_

 _He turned around and walked out of the room, regretting every single word that came out of his mouth. There was no turning back now, she would travel across the seas without knowing the feelings of her dear valet. If only she knew that his heart was only hers… but she didn't…_

 _All she knew in that moment, when he closed the door of her room, was that her powers were starting to move her pink suitcase. That really scared her, the fact that she could not handle it was already going out of her control. Just like yesterday, when she accidentally threw a teacup that flew across the room and landed on the last person she wanted to hurt in the entire world… her dearest friend, Darach…_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Homesickness plus necessity equals to… Battle Frontier?**

* * *

It all started in one afternoon, it was autumn in Unova and the leaves were flying all around the region. One member of the honorary Elite Four was far from noticing the nature surrounding her as she was looking at the clouds in the top of the Victory Road, thinking of how they looked like a magical castle in the sky. She thought of how the cold wind of winter would be embracing her home during this season of the year; after all, the seasons of Unova and Sinnoh were quite different.

 _Even though the skies of Unova are truly delightful, I can´t stop thinking about my beloved home, —_ the Lady thought with a bittersweet smile. With one graceful step, Caitlin turned around and headed once again to her training thinking about her team. She needed to improve it, even though Team Plasma was defeated, she knew that getting stronger was not an option anymore. She noticed a big change on her friends who were also trying to get a stronger team. She had Reuniclus, Musharna, Sigilyph, and (of course) her dearest Gothitelle. She remembered the wise advise of Alder, it's not about how many Pokemons you have, but how well you train them.

 _Alder… most likely the only person who had enough patience with me when everybody else gave up—_ she owed her career to him, and she knew that she would never be able to thank him enough.

Four years have passed since she left Sinnoh, the moment when her powers were so dangerous that it reached an outrageous point were innocent people, including herself, would get hurt. Cynthia Shirona did everything to help her, but it was helpless. Caitlin´s powers would go crazy every time the Sinnoh champion tried to guide her. For an odd reason, the Lady couldn't take any of the blonde champion´s advise—. _I am sure that pride didn't let me, I felt so jealous when I first met her! She is so smart, strong and beautiful… Everything I want to be in my life._

Usually, Caitlin and her friends would train at the Victory Road, but they always took a different road that was closed for the general public. When Caitlin walked into the cave, an exploding sound of an exciting battle roared into her ears. Yup, they were here.

After descending some levels, the Lady saw the battle was between Marshal and Grimsley. Shauntal was sitting on a rock on the other side watching with a big smile with the company of her Snorunt. Wait, when did she caught a Snorunt?

The young lady quickly surrounded the battlefield and sat besides her friend on the hard and uncomfortable rock. Marshal was fighting with a Shroomish and on the other side, Grimsley had a Skorupi.

"Where were you?" Asked Shauntal as she hugged her new icy Pokemon, "You never wander off for hours, that´s Alder work."

"Well, lately I´ve been thinking about my home, quite a lot actually…" answered the Lady with a sad smile.

"Homesick?"

"Maybe… just a little," Caitlin wasn't a big fan of making a scene, she smile and watched her friends fight. "And seeing Grimsley fighting with a Pokemon from Sinnoh isn't really helping."

"You should go back and visit your family, a couple of weeks wouldn't hurt!"

"Thank you for being so sweet Shauntal, but no, I cant leave now," answered Caitlin crossing her arms feeling a bit cold. "We are in a middle of an important training and I need to find two more Pokemons to complete my team…"

"Use Poison Sting!" screamed Grimsley calling the attention of the ladies in the battlefield.

"Dodge it and use Tackle!" Shroomish quickly jumped avoiding the attack but didn't obeyed his trainer orders as he prepared his body with a glowing green energy. "Wait! Don't use Absorb!"

But it was too late, Shroomish used the grass type attack and it didn't affected Skorupi. The Poison Sting hit the little grass Pokemon and he was defeated. The little purple bug jumped with joy and pride looking at his trainer who carried him with a smile.

"Thank you so much Skorupi, now get a good rest" said Grimsley taking a Luxury Ball and returning his Pokemon, then he looked to his friend who was trying to get close to his new Pokemon. "So, he doesn't listen to your orders, huh."

"Yeah, I´ve been trying everything, but he doesn't listen…" the master of Fighting-type tried to pet his Pokemon, but the little one just got up and tried to tackle him… without succeeding by bouncing on his well defined muscles. "He also gets a little aggressive after loosing…"

"Hey don't worry! All you need its time, after all _time can define any figure…_ " as soon as Shauntal finished her sentence, a loud scream came out of her mouth while she reached on her pocket a little notebook. She started writing in it and her little Snorunt peaked at it with curiosity. As Marshal returned his Shroomish to his Pokeball, he thought how cute his Ghost-type specialist friend looked when she was writing.

"Jeez, if I could get a coin for every time you get inspired because of us, I would have more than a hundred" said Grimsley a little annoyed with her loud voice.

"Oh please," Marshal rolled his eyes. "Quit saying things like that, it´s silly."

"You don't believe me? Then give me a coin every time Shauntal gets inspired because of us and you´ll see."

"Seriously?" those were the only words that could come out of his mouth for this nonsense.

"If you never try, you'll never know" Gimsley just smiled and extended his hand waiting for his friend respond.

He just sighed and took a single coin out of his pocket and gave it to his mocking friend.

"Shh! Shh! I´m trying to concentrate…" the ghost type master demanded.

Marshal and Caitlin smiled, Shauntal was lost in that moment in her "creative trance" where she would mumble some words to herself while writing in her notebook. Sometimes she would act quiet in those moments, in others she could be annoying and very impulsive without thinking.

"Well I´ll be damned!" said Grimsley in a dramatic voice, "the only and faithful champion has returned!"

"Oh your sarcasm," responded the one and only Alder Adeku, champion of Unova with a similar tone, "it´s the only thing that makes me wake up in the morning everyday. Anyway, how´s the training? Did I missed anything?"

"Not really," answered Shauntal without thinking, "only that Marshal lost to Grimsley and Caitlin is depressed."

That last statement was over exaggerated, but it was shocking enough to surprise her friends. Caitlin stared at her friend pretty annoyed, she made it sound like she wanted to jump in front of the Nimbassa subway! Sure, she was sad and sometimes it make her cry… but it was not that tragic and bad!

"Are you really depressed or Shauntal just mixed her fictional characters with us again?" asked Grimsley.

"N-no! I-I mean, I´m just a little homesick," replied Caitlin with a very nervous tone, she didn´t like this kind of attention. "I´m not depressed or anything!"

"Caitlin," said Alder calling her attention pointing to his own purple eyes, "have I ever told you that I can detect a lie with just one look?"

"Yeah… like three times today," Caitlin mumbled under her breath.

"Really? I can´t really recall…" Alder looked at the roof of the cave as he scratched his lazy Sunday beard. "I can´t be that forgetful."

"Wanna bet?" asked Grimsley. "What´s Marshal´s age?"

"32!" answered Alder with excitement, he was truly convinced of his answer.

"28…" corrected Marshal slightly blushing, both Caitlin and Shauntal giggled on his back as they knew how his Fighting-type specialist friend was a bit concerned of his older looking appearance.

"Well that´s funny, I bet none of you could tell my age…" but before Alder could finish his complaint, all the elite four answered at the same time:

"43."

"Though mentally, you are like 10 years old," added Grimsley with a slim smile.

"Anyway, as I was saying before…" said Alder pretty annoyed by the Dark-type specialist. "Caitlin, something that I do remember is that you haven't visited your home since you came here to Unova. Now that I think about it, why haven't you do it?"

Caitlin quickly bit her lip as she played with her hair, she was someone quiet reserved when it came to her personal feelings toward her home and sharing it in front of four people wasn't easy for her. The Psychic-type specialist was a grown young woman now, close to hit her 19th birthday, but there were times that she was just the same little shy girl she always has been.

"I don´t really feel comfortable going back there," she replied honestly. "I didn't left in the best terms possible and going back now its just so… weird and awkward."

"Caitlin, you had change quite a lot this last four years" said Marshal calmly with a smile. "Now you can fully control your powers and your patience its beyond its limits."

"Yeah, if you can bear Alder´s bad memory and his horrible jokes, you can take anything!" Grimsley truly knew how to light up the mood.

"My jokes are not as bad as your attitude," that answer made Caitlin and Marshal laugh, Shauntal was too busy writing in her little notebook. "If I can recall correctly, you used to live in the Battle Frotnier, am I right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I have an idea," before Alder could share his brilliant plan, Caitlin tapped lightly Shauntal´s head to get her attention back, she quickly pointed to the champion and now everyone in the tiny cave was listening to him. "How about if we go all together to Sinnoh?"

The four members of the elite four opened their mouths in surprise. That kind of idea was so unexpected and also very unheard of. Sure, Alder wasn't your typical well behaved champion… but he surely wasn't this kind of crazy.

"Leave Unova without the Elite Four and the champion?" asked Marshal.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the next league tournament wont take place in like… what? Eight months?" asked Alder, Caitlin nodded as she remembered the date. "The League Association has been on my back asking me for new innovated league events that can call the attention of trainers, and going to that kind of place will surely call people´s attention. You guys need to train but most importantly, Caitlin needs to visit her home. Everyone wins at the end."

As silence filled the room, Caitlin bit her lip with pure excitement. Of course she wanted to go back with her friends, confronting her past with her new allies would be the easiest way to do it. She also missed her parents so much, and a special someone she truly wanted to talk ages ago but couldn't find the courage to do it. If her friends said yes to the idea, finally she would have the strength she needed to reopen that lost chapter in her past and finally rewrite it making things write. She wanted her family to see her again not as the little fragile princess of the Battle Castle, but as the strong and brave Elite Four trainer she has become.

The Pokemon Champion League would not take place until June or July of next year depending how things went for the Association at the beginning of the semester (bureaucratic stuff that she never fully understood). That meant that the Champion and the Elite Four was able to leave the region for a couple of weeks as long as they returned before the beginning of May.

"We should go!" said Shauntal happily. "It would be exciting and I also need to find my sixth Pokemon!"

"It surely sounds… interesting…" replied Marshal with a hand in his chin, thinking all the training he could get.

"Ok, I want to go," said Grimsley. "I hate this season and all the pumpkin-crap stuff, the farther I get to be from those, the better for me."

"Then it´s decided!" said Alder clapping his hands once. "We will be going to the Battle Frontier in Sinnoh, you better pack up something warm because it´s winter over there."

* * *

 _Authors note: So after some years I finally decided to translate my story. If you find some grammar mistakes, Im sorry, Im only a mere human that doesn't have English as a native language jaja. Anyway, I surely hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please, let me know what to think in a review :) And if you already read my story in the original language and now reading this… hello again I guess! I wont be changing anything from the main events but maybe alter some minor details but the story will mainly stay the same I guess._

 _Oh! One more thing: if you really need to know in which universe this story is taking place... I guess it would be a mix between the game-verse and the manga-verse combined with my own-verse._

 _Thank you very much for reading and reviewing :)_


	2. Fishing, the Safest Sport of All!

_**Chapter 2: Fishing, the Safest Sport of All!**_

Packing sucked, Caitlin surely hated it as she would always find herself taking too much of her time doing it. Sometimes she would finish quickly but it ended up forgetting something important (once she forgot to pack spare pijamas, and it was horrible), so she voted for taking some time making her luggage.

"Why… it… doesn't… close?" she asked annoyed to herself as she sat on the top of her pink suitcase.

Finally the zipper went through and Caitlin smiled as her luggage was ready. She had a hard time to pick what closes to take but in the end she deceided to leave her Elite Four look behind as it was winter in Sinnoh. If she went to that place only wearing some elegant pijama, she would deffinetly freeze to death. She took out an old pink casual dress that hanged just above her knees and with a white heavy jacket, Caitlin prepared herself for the great journey ahead. She decided to add black leggings in her looks so her legs could keep warm in the winter. It was going to be an interesting trip to her beloved home, the beautiful Battle Castle.

There were many gifts that make her suitcase heavier, but it was all worth it. Her mother was aware of her returning as she called her yesterday. She thought about calling Darach, but she was convinced that he hated her for leaving Sinnoh behind. Caitlin only knew about him because of what her parents occasionally mention her in their conversations, but in all these years they never exchanged words… heck, not even a message. She couldn't blame Darach, after all she only thought of herself as some freak who annoyed him for years.

Walking outside her room, Caitlin found Shauntal carrying her three suitcases with her. Her funny way of making faces truly brought her a much needed smile, Caitlin took one of the many purple suitcases and noticed something different in her friend.

"Did you cut your hair?" asked Cailtin.

"Not yet! Maybe after the trip, why?"

"You look different, but I don't know what is it…" Caitlin and Shauntal stopped as the Lady inspected her friend from head to toes looking for the answer.

"Oh I know! I left my black ribbon behind!" Shauntal pointed to her now free neck and the Pysich type specialist simled.

"For Arceus sake! You look so different without it!"

"I know! I can´t take that enormous black ribbon to the trip, it´s annoying for travel."

"Tell that to me and my annoyingly long blond hair!" both laughed their way to the main gates of the Elite Four where all her friends were waiting for them.

They spotted the rest of the Elite Four as it seemed that Marshal and Alder were in some kind of friendly fight. When they saw Shauntal and Caitling coming, Alder and Grimsley moved their heads in confusion while Marshal just gazed at the Ghost type specialist without showing any kind of reaction.

"There is something out of the ordinary with you today, Shantal… more than usual" said Alder.

"You look odd… did you cut off your hair or something?" asked Grimsley.

" _Oh my glob,_ guys! I just went through that conversation with Caitlin a few seconds ago!" Shauntal blushed with all the attention she was getting.

"She just took of her ribbon guys," said Marshal calmly at the same time he gently took one of Shauntal´s suitcases.

"Thanks for noticing Marshal! At least someone knows me"

* * *

The ship that would take them to the Battle Frontier was a small cruise ship, it was big enough for holding up to 50 passengers but not very big. It was better that way, most of the time the Elite Four would be confronted by many fans or challengers looking for a battle outside the league and after some time it turned to be amazingly annoying. Lucky for them, the ship wasnt as packed as they expected.

The trip would take just two days and each member passed the time very diferently. Caitlin spend most of her time with Shauntal stroling around the ship, talking and joking about anything they could come up too. Shauntal, being the imaninitive person that she always has been, was someone that could keep a conversation going forever. It could get to her nerves sometimes, but this time it was actually kind of welcoming. Alder would join them too some occasions, other he would spend time with Marshal training or simply talking.

Most of their looks changed in the trip, Shauntal wore a heavy purple jacket with black leggings too and a pair of pink ear covers to match her pink boots. Marshal wore some casual jeans with tennis, he also added to his outfit a hoodie with long sleeves that looked a lot like the closes he usually wore in the League. Alder changes were not as significant as his friends; he simple added a black turtleneck beneath his poncho and long white pants to keep his hippie/free-spirited/adventurer look. Although, Caitlin wondered if Grimsley brought any different outfit at all. In the days they spent on the boat they barely saw him, he suffered of seasickness so he spent most of his time in his own room looking at the ceiling with the occasional nausea coming back.

On the final day of the trip, Marshal went to his room to check him and had a hard time not to laugh at his face for seeing him in that state. Most of the time the Dark-Type specialist would tease him, so now it was the great moment for the Fighting-type specialist to get his sweet, sweet revenge.

"Feeling sick, Dracula?" asked Marshal.

"Shut up, underdeveloped apeman" responded his friend annoyed.

"You should come out, Alder is waiting for us outside in the rail."

"I cant, too busy…"

"With what?"

"Contemplating my own death… it was a short life, but it is what it is: a tragedy" Grimsley extended his hand pointing at the light of his room with a theatrical movement.

"Lets go, drama queen," Marshal just rolled his eyes and took his friend by his shirt and dragged him all the way through the ship.

Alder was waiting for them with a surprise: he rented three fishing rods and he wanted to spend their lasts hours of the trip having fun with his two friends. Now that the speed of the ship was slowing down it was the perfect moment for fishing. As the three men stood in the rial, each one with its own rod, two enjoyed happily the chilly temperature of Sinnoh.

"This is life" exclaimed Alder with an optimistic smile, pleased with the fresh air.

"No, it isn't, fishing is boring and horrible, in any minute I will see my breakfast floating in the sea alongside the ugly fishes" responded Grimsley with a grouchy tone.

"He always gets grumpy when he's sick, doesn't he?" asked Alder to Marshal who simply nodded.

Grimsley showed his mood in the way he moved the fishing rod, with impatience and tough. Definitely it wasn't the fisher´s way and his friends noticed that very quickly.

"You know, you're not supposed to move it like that" commented Alder.

"At least is more interesting that not moving it at all…" responded Grimsley, but before any sarcastic comment could come out of his moth, he felt a strong grip pulling him to the sea.

He didn't reel the string softly or anything, he just pulled harder like if he was looking to annoy the Pokemon that dared to bite the bait. Both Alder and Marshal sighed, his friend was a moody person without a doubt. They were surprised anyway at the moment the string of his rod started to move again. This time, however, it was a stronger and it almost yanked him to the sea if it wasn't for the rails of the ship. This time it touched a nerve in the Dark-type specialist and he putted all his determination to pull and fight the force that risked their own skin to challenge him. His two friends just stared at him, both confused to see him like that.

"He is determined, that´s for sure," Marshal said, he always thought of Grimsley as a puny skinny guy and was waiting to see him fishing something little like a Magikarp or something smaller.

"At least he's not complaining" added Alder with a nervous smile.

Grimsley let out a roar, he felt all the dark power rising in his soul with a strength grater than the shadows of the underworld. He finally pulled back and the Pokemon came out of the water to land just in front of them. It was a tiny Carvanha.

"Seriously? A small Carvanha?" asked Marshal raising his eyebrows.

"Always ignoring the details, aren't you Marshal? Look again," said Alder.

His master spoke and Marshal directed his attention to the little Pokemon, maybe it was smaller than the average but it was filled with scars. Whatever kind of battle the Pokemon went through, it seemed to be the tough type.

"Aren't you going to catch it?" asked Alder to his panting friend.

"I'm not interested in sea-bullies," replied Grimsley waiving his hand dismissing the piranha, he could only catch one more Pokemon for his party and he wasn't going to waste it with a Carvannah.

The moving hand of the trainer caught the attention of the Pokemon and with a simple jump, the Pokemon surprised Grimsley capturing his hand in a single bite. He let out a scream and Marshal quickly prepared his Pokeball to help his friend, but Alder stopped him noticing that there wasnt any danger.

"Let the pipsqueak handle this" said Alder to his apprentice.

"Let me go you stupid fish!" screamed Grimsley in pain.

"Technically, it´s a piranha," corrected Alder with a smile, as if there wasn't a Pokemon biting his friend hand.

"Skorupi! Use Pin Missile!" screamed Grimsley taking out his Pokemon, the little bug quickly obbeyed and his attack was strong enough to scare the Carvanah away.

The piranha Pokemon jumped back to the sea, it was a quick fight in the end.

"And stay in the sea, you ugly tuna!" screamed Grimsley with anger poking his fist in the railway of the ship, he noticed his destroyed black suit and sighted in frustration.

"Go fishing, they said; it would be fun, they said" murmured Grimsley grumpily.

Marshal smiled at first but then he noted that his friend arm want injured. Sure, it had all the sleeve destroyed and some scratches, but by the way his friend screamed and judging the sharp edges of the Carvanah teeth, he was expecting to at least find some blood there. Maybe the Carvanah didnt want to fight and his master noticed that… the champion was smarter than he gave himself credit for. They could see a pair of ladies running to them, it was Caitlin and Shauntal.

"Guys! What happened?" asked Caitlin alerted.

"We heard a girl screaming! We came as fast as we could!" added Shauntal with a heroic tone, ready to fight and defend the innocents.

Marshal quickly snored and Alder stared laughing, Grimsley gave a death stare to his female friends.

"For your information ladies, I was attacked by a wild Pokemon. Although, the Carvanah was not a challenge for the king of the gambling like me…"

"A Carvanah?" asked Shauntal with a scream hurting his friend ears and taking out her notebook and a pen. " _Attacked by the ferocious predator of the sea, killers of the ocean, lone assassins beneath the mysterious waves of the salty water in the horizon…"_

Alder noticed that his apprentice took a coin out of his pocket and gave it to Grimsley who seemed to be expecting the small change.

"What on earth are you doing?" asked the champion.

"It´s just a silly bet they stared a few days ago. Every time Shauntal gets inspired with something related to us, Marshal must give to Mr. Scream Queen a coin" explained Caitlin annoyed by the childish attitude of her friends.

"If I get more than a hundred in this trip, I´ll win. What do you think about that, gramps?" asked Grimsley with a grin in his face.

"I think is funnier looking at the ocean and finding the same little Carvanah following the ship, I guess you have a new friend!" said Alder looking at the water.

When Grimsley came closer to look at the Pokemon, he quickly got dizzy with all the waves of the water. The sea sickness struck him once more and he sat on the floor with nauseas, his Skorupi watching him in confusion. Both Caitlin and Marshal were convinced that his friend would puke at any moment.

 _"_ _His gaze, blue as the ocean, confused his little Pokemon who was close to him with concern in his little eyes,_ " related Shauntal with a poetic voice.

Grimsley received another coin while Marshal helped him to get up from the floor, a big grin in his face. Caitlin always thought that Marshal was the sweetest guy that she ever met. He was scary the first time she met him but every time he noticed someone in trouble, he would help them, no matter how big or small the situation was. Grimsley took advantage of his kind nature and tease him with everything he could, but the Fighting-type specialist never doubt to help him when he was vulnerable. Caitlin smiled kindly wondering if she ever met someone like him, but she soon realised that she already did.

It was her dearest friend who putted up with her until the end, when everybody else was afraid of her he would always come to aid her. The same companion she was afraid to talk to, to even look at his eyes… Darach… would he even be waiting for her in the Battle Castle to welcome her? She convinced herself that it was impossible, for how could an excellent person like him could worry for a freak-monster like her? She hurt him twice in a row: she hurt him with a teacup and then she broke his heart leaving him behind with Sinnoh when she traveled Unova. He was her best friend and she knew he felt the same way about her, she was his dearest and respected friend. What did she deserve, thought Caitlin, being the awful person that she was?

Coins collected: 003

* * *

Author´s notes: so here´s chapter 2 and I am surprised by how much I changed of the original. At the beginning I just wanted to simply translated it but then I ended up rewriting it noticing some mistakes I made in the past. I really hope you enjoy it, let me know in the comments what did you thought of the chapter. A review would be really appreciated :)

BTW, _Oh my glob_ it´s not a typing mistake, its from Adventure Time. Lets face it, someone like Shauntal would definitely love a show like that! :D


	3. After all these years

**Chapter 3: After all these years…**

Working in the Battle Frontier was an excepcional experience that forced Palmer Jericor, the Brain of the Battle Tower, to be prepared for any challenger or surprise. He was an experienced trainer, an explorer ready to fight with all his will and a determined man.

Although, he was not prepared to watch the weird scene unfolding in front of his eyes: Darach, the Brain of the Battle Castle, was so close to panic that he looked like a teenage boy before a big date. It was hilarious, he never saw him like that.

Darach, being the extremely professional man he has always been, never showed any real emotion in front of his other Frontier Brains companions. Sure, he always gave them the polite smile and greetings every single time they encounter each other in the Frontier Brains reunions, but it never went beyond that point.

Both Palmer and Dahlia tried to break through him after Caitlin left, even if he said he was ok with her decision, everybody in the freaking island knew it was a lie. Palmer heard that Valet took care of his Lady since she was a toddler and he even heard rumors of him falling in love with her at some point.

It was an odd rumor considering that he was older than her (a good 6 years difference from what Dahlia told him), but he could see that all the love and care that he gave to Caitlin just meant the kind heart he hid behind all his etiquette. But, even with all the hard work both he and Dahlia did, they never were able to start a true friendship with him.

But they were there in that sunny morning, waiting for the cruise ship that was bringing Lady Caitlin back to the Battle Frontier. It was a surprise when the Queen of the Battle Castle, Caitlin´s mother, came to them with the announcement a couple of days ago and he swore he could see all the joy and happiness hiding behind Darach´s eyes when he heard the news.

Right now, in that winter morning, Palmer saw the valet so nervous checking his golden pocket watch every second that he swore that Darach would end up breaking it.

"You know that time will not flow any faster, right?" asked Palmer to the Valet just to receive a serious glare from him. "Not in the mood for a little joke, huh."

"Let him be Palmer, he´s really excited just like us," exclaimed Dahlia behind him with her thick, but still charming, accent. "I can´t believe Caitlin is coming back after all these years. I wonder how much she has grown after all this time? ¿Qué será, será?"

Darach kept checking his god damned watch and Palmer was already getting annoyed by it. Sure, he was nervous but it was getting ridiculous. The older blond man patted the Valet shoulders trying to get his attention.

"Calm down buddy, we´re waiting for a ship, not the subway in Nimbassa or the Magnet Train," said Palmer putting his hands inside his thick green jacket. "Don´t expect any punctuality from those guys."

"It´s a mistake to compare the subway of Nimbassa with the Magnet Train in Saffron like if it was the same number," corrected a young man whose voice sounded more like a robot. Palmer just rolled his eyes, Thorton could be a smart ass when he wanted to. "Both have different percentage of punctuality in their records being 88.7% for the Magnet Train and in Nimbassa City being…"

"We get it Thorton, knock it off already!" interrupted Dahlia annoyed flicking her long black hair to the back of her shoulders.

Darach looked back at them with a little smile, he liked the Frontier Brains more than he was given credit for. They were nice to him, kind and very friendly (except Thorton, he was kind of a weirdo shutting himself in the Battle Factory to work in his new gadgets). Deep inside, Darach wanted to be more informal and start a friendship with them. But, he was too shy and that shyness would never let him fist bump Palmer´s hand or hug back Dahilia or joke with Argenta when he wanted to.

His etiquette was his best shield and Darach wanted to keep it that way. Last time he let his guard down… it was _unconventional_ , to say the least. His feelings for a certain Lady started to flow into unknown passages where new emotions emerged, emotions that a Valet should not be feeling for a young lady like Caitlin.

He sighed, he needed to calm down. He hoped that after all these years his heart finally found a way to understand the reality. It was wrong to have feelings for a girl like Caitlin, not just because he was her Valet but also because she was so much younger than him. That make him feel _so sick._

Darach really wanted to see Caitlin just as a companion who was coming back to visit her family. An acquaintance who he cared after spending many hour with her. Showing her some basic lessons about Pokemon battling, letting her pet his Houndoom, learning from her kindness and compassion…

He quickly shook his head, he was a professional man about to encounter with his Lady and he needed to stop those foolish and childish emotions from invading his head.

"Look! Over there! It´s the ship!" said Argenta, the Frontier Brain of the Battle Hall, taking off her sunglasses pointing at the sea.

* * *

"Land ho!" screamed Alder happily putting his hand just above his eyebrows, contemplating the great Battle Frontier unfolding with a great shadow in the horizon.

Shauntal screamed with excitement, Grimsley covered his ears grumpily, Marshal smiled feeling the energy building up inside of him and Caitlin almost cried. It was so long since she last saw her beloved home and she could already see the silhouette of an elegant castle in the distance. They all notice, however, that Grimsley was shaking very strangely.

"You ok, buddy?" asked Alder.

"Too much excitement for your empty soul?" asked Marshal smiling.

"I´m just cold, this freaking damn place is too cold!" complained Grimsley.

Between the four of them, the Dark-type specialist was the only one wearing the same outfit he used always at the Elite Four.

"I told you that it was winter," Caitlin said rolling her eyes.

"Here! Use this!" said Shauntal taking of her pink ears-covers.

"Thanks," at the moment he wore the pinkish accessory, both Alder and Marshal snorted.

" _And so our journey began in the disembarking boat, with a brave group of warriors and a pinkish fuzzy warmth growing inside our chests,"_ at the same time Shauntal was already writing up in her little notebook while Marshal gave to his pink-eared friend his coin.

They heard the whistle of the boat, and each one went to their rooms to take their luggage. Marshal was the first one out and noticed the poor writer having trouble with her three purple suitcases and, being the gentleman he was, he took two of them.

"Thank you Marshal!" said Shauntal gratefully. "I'm so excited to be here!"

"Me too, what do you expect from this trip?" asked Marshal calmly.

"You know, just the typical expectations: find my sixth Pokemon, gain some experience, finding the love of my life and get myself a handsome boyfriend!"

He did not expected that response, it distracted him to the point he tripped over something in the hallway. He almost fell on the floor but he quickly regained balance again with his perfect fighter reflexes.

"Oh my _glob_! Are you ok?" asked Shauntal worried.

"Yeah, it was nothing" he was lying, he almost had a heart attack. "Are you really looking for a… you know, relationship in the Battle Frontier?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Why not? I bet there are some interesting boys around here," the Ghost specialist nagged her friend with her elbow showing a big smile on her face. "I bet you´re looking for some cuties too, am I right Hercules?"

"Yeah, I mean…" Marshal turned his head quickly trying to hide his sudden blush forming in his cheeks. "Maybe I don´t need to… you know, to look for her because… because..."

The whistle of the ship blew once again and the captain made the announcement of their arrival into the Battle Frontier of Sinnoh. A loud scream filled the hallway and Shauntal ran with pure excitement to the exit… leaving Marshal behind… with her suitcases…

The five members of the Elite Four of Unova went down from the ship to the port and quickly noticed the group of famous faces waiting for them.

 _Darach? Oh for Arceus sake! Darach came to see me!_ —thought Caitlin smiling from ear to ear. _After everything I did to him, he really came! He doesn't hate me! He doesn't hate me!_

She did not think, she did not feared, she just left her suitcase behind and did the actions her heart screamed her to do.

Darach was frozen. He did not dared to move a single muscle in his body as he was not alone. One moment, he saw Caitlin getting off the ship and in a blink of an eye, she was hugging him tightly with her head resting in his chest.

All the years he spent training his emotions to forget about his secret love for her, after all the time he tried to convince himself that it was a foolish confusion of his heart… all of that went straight into hell as it disappeared in the second he felt her arms embracing him.

He was damned, he was still in love with her. Darach did not dared to hug her back as he was convinced he would not be able to control himself. If he dared to touch her, to brush her blond hair away from her face, Darach knew that he would melt in the moment picking her up from the ground and declaring his love.

So he stood frozen in the spot, awkwardly staying perfectly still with his hands down and looking up while Caitlin hugged him tight.

The frontier brains were shocked to say the least, they never imagined that the perfectly well behaved young princess would have the guts or manners to hug Darach so… so… _fondly_. The Elite Four of Unova were shocked too. They could not believe that the guy that Caitlin was hugging didn't have the manners to hug her back. Such a horrible way to answer to her embrace.

 _Hold on a minute… I shouldn't be hugging Darach like that!_ —thought Caitlin in shock as she let him go. She was completely flustered, she spent so much time with her friends of Unova without acting so strictly formal that for a moment she forgot everything. She was confused, that never happened to her before.

"It's truly nice to see you again, Lady Caitlin," said Darach bowing to her feeling like an idiot. How much he wished to keep her in his arms and whisper to her ear how much he truly missed her.

When he straighten up, they stared at each other for a long moment. How much they changed over the years! Caitlin noticed that Darach was way more built than before, he looked so manly and at the same time, he still had his elegant style and his voice was also huskier. His hair was like always, black with a strange blond line in the middle and perfectly combed. But everything else seemed so… manly?

 _What the hell did he do all these years to man up so much?—_ Caitlin wondered, remembering him being way more skinnier and pale.

Darach was in shock too. Caitlin grew up without a doubt. When she left, being 15 years old, she looked like a cute young lady. But now, she looked like a beautiful young woman, like a rose in her splendid bloom. Her hair was longer, but it did not cover her obviously woman body that developed over the years. She did not look like a child anymore… Her eyes also looked different, with a new sparkle he never saw in her before.

 _Since when her azure eyes started to sparkle with such passionate filame?—_ Darach wondered holding back a sigh he wished he could let go.

 _"_ _And without a word, both of them stared at each other contemplating their lovely future…"_ said Shauntal scribbling in her notebook with a smile. Grimsley extended his hand to receive another coin from Marshal with a grin.

Caitlin quickly turned away from Darach to hide her obvious blushed face looking for a way to stop the awkwardness between them. Both Shauntal and Alder came to her rescue when they introduced themselves to the other members of the Battle Frontier gathering all the attention.

"It's truly an honor to meet Unova's finest champion," said Palmer remembering all the battles with Alder he watched on TV while shaking his hand.

"Jeez, thanks but don't say that," responded Alder shyly being humble like always.

"I can't wait to see which Battle Frontier Facility you will choose," said Palmer crossing his arms with determination receiving a confused look from the champion. "When the League Association told us about your trip and that the champion wanted to challenge one of the facilities along with the Elite Four, I was truly excited. I would really love to challenge you to battle with me in the Battle Tower."

"Wait, what?" asked the champion almost mumbling confused, all the Elite Four of Unova were surprised too as they remembered that the champion specifically said that he didn't want to take part any of the challenges.

"The League Association of Unova told us that all the members of the Elite four and their champion would come to challenge our five facilities to promote the league and the Battle Frontier," explained Palmer a little confused noticing their surprise. "That was the plan… right?"

* * *

They were taken to the Battle Tower to make a call. On their way in, Caitlin noticed with a smile the obvious excitement in the faces of her companions. Sure, Shauntal was almost screaming for looking the great building for the first time, and Grimsley gave a little nod admitting that it wasn't as horrible as he imagined it. Marshal was always silent and serious, but by just giving it a little glance Caitlin knew that he was impressed by the building. Alder, in the other hand, seemed legitimately serious and pissed. Caitlin couldn't blame him though…

The League Association was always nagging Alder and now seemed to crossed the line by lying to the Brains about their visit. Their main goal was to let Caitlin visit her parents and to train up a little around the island, but never mention anything about challenging any facility. Alder specifically said to the director that he was not interested in battling.

They were taken to the telephone booths in the lobby of the Battle Tower and while Alder sat down to make his call, all the Elite Four members and the Frontier Brains were behind him in silence. It was more than awkward.

Caitlin noticed that Palmer was really silent, and coming from a man like him, always cheerful and determined, it was weird. Argenta had her armed crossed over her chest, looking thoughtful while staring at the window. The older woman was always thinking in silence so it was part of her nature. Thorton was doing some technical stuff with some weird gadget, Caitlin shook her head with a smile, the young man haven't changed at all in these years. Darach was close to her, but he surely kept his distance. That made Caitlin a little sad…

"So Caitlin, _nena_ ," said Dahlia calling her attention, the young lady smiled, the roulette goddess was always the nicest person to her. "How was the trip? You had fun in the ocean?"

"It was pleasant, thank you…" answered Caitlin a bit shyly, she gave a little glance to her friends from Unova and noticed that Marshal gave her a thumbs up encouraging to talk more. "Actually, it was really funny because Grimsley, my friend with the pink ears-covers, fished a Carvanah and it bit him in his hand."

"That sound painful…" added Dahlia looking at the man with the suit. "Are you ok?"

"Physically? Yes, I'm ok," answered Grimsley looking tired, he glare to Caitlin annoyed she mention the embarrassing event with a big frown. "Emotionally? Not really."

"Don't be like that Grimsley, it was an exciting adventure!" said Shauntal almost screaming and taking out her little notebook. _"Like an odyssey in the sea, an encounter with a beast and the unknowing future…"_

Grimsley kept shaking his head annoyed holding up his hand, receiving another coin from Marshal. They kept talking teasing the Dark type specialist and the brains from the Battle Frontier noticed how much Caitlin changed over the years. She did not sounded like a robot with manners with the Elite Four, she sounded more like a normal human being. For most of them, it was a welcoming change. For Darach, it made him a little nervous. He hoped that the sweet lady he always knew was still inside her…

"The call came through!" screamed Alder to his friends, all the Elite Four came into the telephone booth and waited for the call to be attended alongside the champion who sat in front of them. "The director better be prepared with a good explanation for this…"

All the members of the Elite Four exchanged nervous glances to each other. Alder was pissed without a doubt… it was weird to see him so angry. The communicator screen showed the face of the director, a man in his mid 50s looking nervous adjusting his shirt collar.

"H-hello Alder, I can see that you and the Elite Four were able to reach Sinnoh safely," said the director.

"Indeed, we had a safe trip," answered Alder sounding calmed, but all his friends knew he was just trying to build up his complaint. "Although… when we encountered the Frontier Brains they told me something that really upset me…"

"R-really?" said the director, looking very guilty. Alder crossed his arms and nodded, not saying a word.

The Elite Four could see what was he doing, he was giving the director a silent treatment. The guilt was obviously building inside of the man on the other side of the screen, and after a little time, he finally gave in and bowed his head deeply.

"I know! I'm terribly sorry!" said the director. "I knew that you and the Elite Four were just visiting Missis Caitlin parents, but I had to lie to the Association to convince them to let you go with all the Elite Four members. I'm terribly sorry!"

"So let me guess, if I decided to not challenging any facility we would get in trouble, am I right?"

Caitlin noticed that behind them the Frontier Brains were eavesdropping the conversation, it wasn't that hard to do considering it was an open room and both Alder and the director were almost screaming while talking.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Adeku," answered the director ashamed.

 _"_ _Just like a Darmanitans in their Zen mode, they refused to listen to us…"_ said Shauntal writing again. Grimsley received another coin from his friend.

"Well, then I guess I have no choice," Alder shrugged, he turned back his head to look at the rest of the Elite Four of Unova. "Are you ok with this?"

"Sure," answered Marshal shrugging, he wanted to challenge a facility anyway.

"Yeah! Bring it on!" screamed Shauntal determined.

"It would be lovely," answered Caitlin, she was curious to take a challenge with her new party.

" _No problema_ ," Grimsley gave a thumbs up and a thick accent.

"Then it's decided, each one of us will challenge one facility," when Alder said that, the eyes of the director sparkled with joy. "But with one condition: you will let us stay as long as we want and you will not interrupt our training in Sinnoh unless there is an emergency. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, Mr. Adeku" answered the director. "As long as you come back before the League season in Unova, you can…"

"Great!" they all turned around and saw Palmer with a determined grin in his face. The blond man walked to the Unovan group and stood in front of the champion. "Mr. Alder, I will be waiting for you in the Battle Tower. I challenge you to battle me!"

"Geez… do I really have a choice in this trip?" grumbled Alder covering his face. "Fine, I accept your challenge Mr… Mr…"

He looked at Caitlin begging her to help him.

"Palmer," she whispered to him.

 _"_ _Palmera,_ " all the members of the Elite Four covered their faces ashamed, Alders bad memory and lack of attention could have a horrible timing. "I accept your challenge Mr. _Palmera_ , with one condition: I shall be the last one challenging a facility."

"What do you mean?" asked Palmer confused.

"I came here to help my friends to train and I don't want to battle you yet," answered Alder. "So, I will come to the Battle Tower to take the challenge after each member challenged one of the four facilities of the Battle Frontier. There are five facilities and we are five people. Makes sense, doesn't it?"

"I guess… I mean, if that's what you want Mr. Alder" Palmer scratched his head thoughtfully and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere so you can take your time Mr. Champion."

"That sounds like a great plan!" screamed the director from the screen. "I will go and tell the rest of the Association! Thank you Mr. Adeku! Thank you very much!"

And with that the call was ended. Alder still seemed serious though.

"Alder, is something wrong?" asked Shauntal worried.

"Yeah… I'm starving" answered Alder with a sigh while getting up from the chair.

And with a smile, Caitlin shook her head fondly. Alder was always like that and it seemed to surprise the Frontier Brains. She couldn't blame them, the Unovan champion was a weird guy compared to other champions. He wasn't so formal and serious, and most of the time he looked like a goofball. But he was a good person, one that she hoped all the frontier Brains would be able to accept along the way.

Coins collected: 006

Commemorative Prints: 00

* * *

Author Notes: I always imagined Dahlia being latina. I mean, in the manga she speaks her catch frase in Spanish! But I never could decide from which part of America Latina she came from in my story. I don't really imagine her from Mexico or any place in Central America (maybe from Cuba? Idk). I picture her from South America (Colombian or Venezuelan maybe). To be honest, I always thought she looked more Brazilian but she is speaking in Spanish and not Portuguese in the manga so… Just a reminder, Caitlin in this story is 18 years old and Darach is almost 25.

I hope you liked the chapter and give me some feedback to know how I did. Thank you for reading


End file.
